<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel So Good by NcityStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220844">Feel So Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories'>NcityStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X Requests! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO AU, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, a collection of firsts, ceo hyunwoo, ceo shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of firsts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Lee Jooheon, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X Requests! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/gifts">lemon_jelly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This collection of firsts is for El! As usual, you can request your own fic by DMing me on twitter @bycaliforjohnny !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-First Meeting-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Shownu saw them was nothing short of chaotic. They had both applied for his open assistant slot. His last assistant had retired after working for him for nearly ten years. He was happy for her but sad to see her go. When he had put out an ad, he hadn’t expected two incredibly handsome men to apply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one was a man named Lee Hoseok, who preferred to be called Wonho. He had an impressive resume and was overall too overqualified for the job (although in Hyunwoo’s opinion, this man was better suited for modeling. Especially with that pure white and unblemished skin. Not that he noticed… Much). They spoke for the better part of an hour before Hyunwoo dismissed him. The man shook his hand and lingered for a second longer before he was out the door. Hyunwoo had to sit and process the meeting before shaking his head and calling in the next applicant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second man he interviewed was not at all like the first. He was tougher looking at first, but when he smiled, Hyunwoo felt his heartbeat a little faster (he was a sucker for dimples after all). His name was Jooheon, and he had little to no experience but showed a willingness to learn. They spoke for longer than he had spoken with the first man. Jooheon had the natural flow of a rapper, and Hyunwoo once again wondered why this man chose to apply for an assistant’s job when he was better suited to be an idol. Hyunwoo dismissed him after speaking for much longer than he intended. He left after giving Hyunwoo a dimpled smile that left his heart racing. He called in the next applicant but knew who his top choices were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Hyunwoo ended up hiring both Wonho and Jooheon. His workload had increased, and his CFO, Changkyun, had suggested that he hire two assistants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of work for one person, Hyung. The company is expanding, and you’re going to need one assistant to stay here while you travel and one to go with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo used that excuse and hired them both.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-First Kiss-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo hadn’t meant to kiss them. He really hadn’t. It all went down at the yearly company gala. Both Wonho and Jooheon had been part of the planning committee and had spent a lot of time planning the gala. When Hyunwoo arrived (alone, much to the disappointment of the paparazzi), he was greeted by them both, and his breath caught in his chest. Wonho wore form-fitting black slacks with a cream-colored button-up and a matching suit jacket that showed off his smaller waist. Jooheon wore an all-black suit with a cream-colored tie. Hyunwoo looked down and noticed that he was wearing a cream-colored suit with a black tie and shook his head. He knew he should have expected something when they dropped off the suit the week before. They both grinned at him and ushered him to his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the gala went on, Hyunwoo drank more and more champagne. He usually didn’t drink that much, but he was trying to distract himself from his assistants’ sight. He got up and gave his usual yearly speech before slipping away to freshen up in the bathroom. Upon opening the door to the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of Jooheon pushing Wonho up against the wall and ravishing his mouth. He gasped but stayed put. Wonho pushed Jooheon back and approached Hyunwoo slowly, giving him time to back out if he wanted to. He didn’t move as Wonho pressed up against him before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. That was all it took to spur Hyunwoo to lean down and press a desperate kiss onto his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonho opened up for him as he deepened the kiss. Hyunwoo let out a sigh of contentment before pulling back. He stared into Wonho’s dark, rich eyes before hearing someone clear their throat behind him. Wonho snickered as he pulled back from Hyunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Hyunwoo said as he held out his hand. Jooheon sauntered forward as he smirked. He reached out to grab Hyunwoo’s hand, and Hyunwoo yanked him forward before diving in. The kiss with Jooheon was a little different because Jooheon was used to being the most dominant, but failed to remain so with Hyunwoo. He let out beautiful little noises as Hyunwoo mapped out his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled back, he didn’t panic like he thought he would. Instead, he beckoned Wonho forward and wrapped an arm around him as well. Both men rested their heads on his chest and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They ended up kissing a lot after what Jooheon dubbed “The Bathroom Exploration.”)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-First Date-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo hadn’t initially thought he would get this far when he hired his assistants. Polyamory was a tough subject in Korea, so he hadn’t even thought about taking them both on a date. Wonho was the one to broach the subject and suggest that they all go on a date. They all readily agreed to the proposition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo asked to be left in charge of the planning and told them to dress nicely. He first brought them to the Coex Aquarium in Gangnam, where Wonho cooed at the penguins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that penguins mate for life?” He asked as they strolled past the exhibit. Jooheon nodded as Hyunwoo shook his head. “They choose a mate and stay together for life. I like that,” He smiled brightly and continued walking. Hyunwoo imagined spending life with the two men giggling in front of him and found that he wouldn’t mind spending his life with them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-First Admission of Love-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonho said it first. He was clearly the most fearless when it came to love. They were lounging on Hyunwoo’s couch when he sat up and looked at them seriously before spitting out an abrupt, “I love you two.” Their jaws dropped open, and Wonho took that as a sign of rejection. He jumped up and began to gather his things before bolting to the door. That knocked them both out of their stupor, and they hauled themselves up before racing to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they found him by the door, he struggled to put his shoes on as tears streamed down his face. Hyunwoo’s heart clenched at the sight as he strode forward and wrapped Wonho in a hug. He sobbed gently in Hyunwoo’s chest as he apologized for saying it too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Hyunwoo whispered in his ear. Wonho’s breath hitched as he pulled back to look Hyunwoo in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” He hiccuped. “You do?” Hyunwoo nodded and pressed his forehead against Wonho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do, baby. So much.” He whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled back and turned to look at Jooheon. He reached out for him and pulled him into the hug. “I love you just as much as I love him.” Was all he said before pressing a kiss to Jooheon’s lips as well. “Now, let’s order something for dinner and relax on the bed. We should sleep soon. We have an early day tomorrow.” They both smiled and nodded before pulling away and making their way to the bedroom. Jooheon let out a yawn, and Hyunwoo smiled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-First Fight (&amp; Make-Up)-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first fight was explosive. It was all a misunderstanding. Wonho and Jooheon had been promoted to Executive Assistant and had obtained their own offices (on the Executive floor because Hyunwoo hadn’t wanted them to be too far from him). Hyunwoo had been forced to hire two new assistants, both female, and both had overstepped their boundaries a few times. Hyunwoo always reprimanded them, but they continued to make advances. It was so subtle that sometimes Hyunwoo wasn’t sure that they were doing it at all sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incident that caused the fight, however, was not something Hyunwoo could have prevented. They had another gala to attend, and Hyunwoo had been late because of traffic, so Jooheon and Wonho had gone before him. Hyunwoo’s two assistants were with him (he picked them up from the office because he refused to cross the line and meet them at their residences). This gala featured an over the top red carpet entrance for all higher-ups. Hyunwoo began to walk to the hall when he was stopped by a coordinator and asked to pose for the cameras. His two assistants used this opportunity to hang off his arms intimately in front of the cameras. They had even gone so far as to try and kiss his cheek. Hyunwoo had shaken them off, but it was enough to cause rumors the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worst of all, Wonho and Jooheon had seen. They fumed throughout the gala and Hyunwoo felt so helpless. They left as soon as the event was over and refused to answer his calls. The next day, they let themselves in and waited for him on his couch. He was surprised to see them there but approached them anyways and tried to press kisses to their faces, but they both jumped up and exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you let them do that?” Jooheon demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, love. I tried to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to call me love. They’ve been an issue for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you haven’t done anything! Are we not enough for you anymore? Is that it?” Jooheon demanded. Wonho burst into tears upon hearing Jooheon’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired of us?” He asked in a small voice. Hyunwoo shook his head desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, baby. Never. I’ll never be tired of you both.” He whispered. His heart ached at the accusation, but knew this was something they had to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie!” Jooheon yelled. “Don’t lie and pretend you love us when you let those two girls hang off of you whenever they want! Have you seen the articles? Do you know what they’re saying? They’re saying you’re some kind of playboy that likes to keep girls on his arm. They’re saying that you go through girls fast and that no one matters to Playboy Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo saw the desperation in his eyes and a tear escaped before he could stop it. He strode forward and put his hands on both sides of Jooheon’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me.” Jooheon began to shake his head but Hyunwoo refused to let him walk away. “No, love. Listen to me. I love you two and you two only. Those girls are nothing more than my assistants. They were fired for crossing the line and I will address the media tomorrow. I. Love. You.” Hyunwoo turned and gestured for Wonho to join them. He pushed them together and looked at them both in the eye. “I do not go through girls and I do not play around. You both must know that.” Another tear made its way down his face. “I love you both more than I have ever loved anyone before. You two hold equal pieces of my heart. I want nothing more than for the whole world to know how much I love you both. Tomorrow I will address the media and I will release a statement about our relationship. I will ask them to remove the articles that attack my character and my relationship.” They both stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jooheon asked. Hyunwoo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” Wonho asked. Hyunwoo nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know they were going to do that. It was against my will, and I promise you both that I would never cheat on you two. Never.” Another tear. “I promise.” They both let out a sob before lurching forward and burying their faces in his chest. He chuckled as he staggered back a but put his arms around them both. “I’m sorry I hurt you so much.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Wonho whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too,” Jooheon muttered into Hyunwoo’s chest. “I get so jealous sometimes because we’ve had to keep our relationship a secret for so long. Sometimes I just want the world to know that you’re both mine.” Hyunwoo hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then marry me,” Hyunwoo said. They both froze before pulling back to stare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” They both squawked at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” Hyunwoo repeated with a smile growing on his face. “That’ll really let them know I’m yours.” He winked at them. Their mouths dropped open and they continued to stare before they both nodded violently. “That’s a yes?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Wonho screeched. Hyunwoo winced at the volume but chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Jooheon had yelled at the same time. They both began to babble about marriage, and Hyunwoo’s heart swelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.” He said before he pulled away. He walked down the hall to his room and to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the two little black boxes from the back of the drawer and returned to the two babbling men in his living room. They both went quiet when they saw what he was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that-?” Wonho asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It is. I bought these for the two of you about three months into our relationship. I knew you two were the ones for me.” He opened the two boxes to show off the two simple gold bands. “They both look simple, but on the inside, I have something engraved.” He smiled as he took one of the rings out of the box and held it out for them to see. “It says ‘My Heart is Yours.’” Tears slipped out of their eyes as Hyunwoo put the rings on their fingers. He kissed both of the rings as they rested on their fingers and muttered a quiet “forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>